Generally, a measuring tape having a tape configuration with length-indicating markings formed on a surface thereof is used for measuring widths or breadths of a certain space, or for measuring sizes, lengths or widths of a measured object.
An electronic measuring tape is also known which, unlike a conventional measuring tape, automatically calculates the extracted length of a tape and displays the calculated result on the display means. However, in the conventional electronic measuring tape, even if the extracted tape is completely rewound, the measured length may not be accurately reduced to ‘0’ depending on the rewound state of the tape. In order to solve this problem, a manual zero adjustment function has been proposed, according to which a user presses a reset button to reset the measurement length to ‘0’.